When devices within a short range communication network perform a specific service, a short-range communication method such as WiFi or Bluetooth may be used. In order to perform a service according to a protocol of the WiFi or Bluetooth, two or more devices first need to be connected to each other to form a network. For example, a smart phone and a smart phone, a laptop and a mouse, or a tablet personal computer (PC) and a printer may be directly connected to each other to form the network, and additionally, a device may form the network with one or more devices such as a digital camera, an MP3 player, a game player, or a TV which is adjacent to the device.
Particularly, when considering a case of a basic service set (BSS) of WiFi, it is necessary for a user device to participate in the network through a connection with an access point (AP). Therefore, in a case of a legacy basic service set (Legacy BSS), if there exists no device that can serve as the access point, a communication and the service is not available. As an alternative solution, a WiFi Direct technology has been introduced. The WiFi Direct is a technology to permit a group owner authority to a general device so as to serve as a virtual access point even if there exists no access point, thereby generating the network to perform the service. Another example is an independent basic service set (IBSS). In this case, a process of participating into a preformed IBSS network or forming a new network is also required prior to performing the service.